Always?
by StormLover
Summary: Logan decides to see if the grass is greener on the other side. After realizing the grass wasn't as green as he thought, will he be able to rekindle his relationship with Ororo? RoLo pairing. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ro, I think we need to see other people," Logan said to his girlfriend Ororo as they walked back to her dorm room.

Logan and Ororo had been dating since high school. Now as sophomores in college, their paths were seemingly going into two different directions. His, the life of a college jock – football, baseball, and volleyball. Her's, a life of a scholar – philosophy, sociology, literature, and media studies.

Their time together had been infrequent since the end of their freshmen year. Instead of heading home, each spent the summer on opposite coasts, Logan on the west on the fabulous beaches of California – surfing, bodysurfing, and volleyball tourneys. Ororo on the east, taking in the historic sites and visiting the world renowned book repositories in New York, Boston, and Washington, D.C.

Their conversations during that summer dwindled from daily at the beginning to weekly then monthly. Toward the end, Ororo could barely get him on the phone. When she did, he would have to run after five minutes to meet friends.

Ororo looked at her boyfriend as they stood outside of her dorm, close enough to see the people going and coming but far enough away to be out of earshot. After the infrequent conversations over the summer and the lackluster greeting she received when she saw him after they returned to campus, Ororo instinctively knew that the man she loved had found someone else.

They were best friends before they started dating. Their friendship grew out of a group project in economics. Logan was ecstatic to be paired with the "brain" as the kids in school called her and he thought he charm her into doing all of the work. He had even thought of breaking her off a piece of the good wood if she got them a good grade. But Ororo had other ideas. She demanded his respect and his participation. Much to his surprise, Logan cooperated and found himself working hard on his part of the project, including spending time, normally spent hanging out with his friends, with Ororo to bring both of their parts together. For their efforts, they earned an A.

Logan realized he enjoyed spending time with Ororo and found himself visiting her on the weekends. Overtime, he grew close to her dad, who taught him about motorcycles. Her father, a respected journalist, loved motorcycles and spent much of his spare time working on them as a hobby. Logan's mom, Shelia, was happy that her son had found a mentor. As a single parent, trying to raise a headstrong male, she appreciate the male presence in his life. Shelia and Ororo's mother became fast friends and the families grew close, spending a lot of time together.

It was Shelia and Logan who helped Ororo through the pain of losing her parents after they died in a plane crash. With no relatives nearby, Shelia took over guardianship of the teen, which allowed her to continue living in the only home she knew. The money from her parents' life insurance policies left her well off. So much so, she was able to, with guidance from Shelia, pay off all of her parents' bills, including the mortgage and set aside enough for her and Logan's college education. Ororo, having to grow up quickly, shared some of her newly received wealth with her "other" family, making sure they were comfortable as well.

During their senior year, Logan was sideswiped by a sore loser as he headed home after winning first place in the bike show. He crashed into the guardrail, the momentum taking him and the bike over it. Miraculously, he survived but suffered very serious injuries. It was Ororo's turned to be strong for both the mother and son as he began the year long healing process. Ro moved in with him and his mom so that she could help him recuperate. Due to the large number of days missed by both of them, their high school graduation was delayed a full year.

Now, leaning against her car, Logan couldn't meet Ororo's eyes, knowing that what he was doing was wrong. They had been through a lot together and he knew he still owed her but he had fallen for a redhead over the summer and wanted to see where it would go. Though he knew it would be a long shot, he hoped that Ororo would continue to be his friend.

"Why?" Ororo asked simply.

Still unable to look at her, he spoke honestly, "There's this girl I'm interested in and want to explore a relationship with her."

"Really? Is that why you barely had time for me this summer and why you're always busy now?" she said, maintaining her composure.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you before it went any further because I don't want to hurt you, Ro," Logan said weakly, finally able to look her in the eyes. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"It's definitely too late for that Logan. I was hurt when it seemed that everything else was more important than me. It hurt when you stopped calling and you didn't have time for me anymore," Ororo said, blinking back her tears, "I knew there was someone else so I'm glad you told me before someone else did."

Knowing she couldn't hold back her tears any longer and refusing to allow him to see her cry, she told him, "I wish you well in your new relationship." She turned and walked away.

"Ro, wait," Logan called out to her. He called out to her twice more, each time getting no response in return. He watched as she entered the dorm without a backwards glance. He knew that just as the door closed on the building, so had the door on their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The spring semester was in full swing. Ororo, along with her friends Alana and Akiyia were leaving class when Akiyia saw a poster for the Spring Talent Show.

"Guys, we should sign up for this!" she said excitedly. Known as the songbird of the group, Akiyia was majoring in Theatre Arts with a dream of becoming a famous Broadway songstress.

"Why? So Ro and I can serve as your backup singers?" Alana asked, making Ororo smile.

"Well, every diva needs some right?" Akiyia said jokingly, dodging love swats from her friends, "You guys can sing. With a little coaching from me, we could win this thing. What do you say?"

Before either girl said a word, Logan, Jean, and a few of Logan's teammates walked by. Logan, with his arm around Jean's shoulders, looked over at Ororo and her friends.

"Hey Ro, Lana, and Kiy," Logan said as he passed. Jean just looked at them and rolled her eyes.

Since their breakup, Logan and Ororo hadn't said more than hello in passing. Now six months later, she still wasn't over him and somehow knew that he still loved her, despite the fact that he and Jean were together.

As she watched Logan and his friends walk away, she couldn't mask the hurt she still felt. Seeing this, her friends put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Alana asked, a concerned look on her face.

Ororo nodded, unable to speak.

"You know, the best thing about music is that it can express the things you want to say when you can't," Kiy began, slipping her arm through Ororo's and nodding to Alana to do the same, "I have a few songs in mind that make Logan rethink this temporary lapse in judgment and have him in your arms before the end of the night."

Nodding, Ororo smiled as her friend smiled back and then lead them out the building.

"You ready," Kiy asked Ororo, who stood in the middle of the stage.

"As ready as I will ever be. I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this?" she whispered fiercely.

"Well, it's show time now and you can't back out. Break a leg, songbird," Alana said just as the curtains opened.

The girls, known as AOA, stood before a sold out crowd for their school's Spring Talent show. The participants had to prepare three numbers. If they were selected as one of the top five acts after performing their first song, they would sing their 2nd selection. If they were won, they would sing their final act and walk away with a $5000 cash prize.

The competition to get into the Talent Show was fierce. Each participant had to fill out an entry form and if called, had to audition in in front of the who's who of the school's theatre arts world. Though a sophomore, Kiy was one of the who's who. Despite her who's who status, she and her friend still had to audition to get a slot. Akikya, determined to win the prize had pushed them to the limit, practicing for the audition. When they were selected for the Talent Show, she gave them a week off before she turned into the vocal coach from hell. At one point, Ororo didn't think their friendship could survive it but once she heard their voices on the recording of their final practice, she had a feeling that all of their hard work would pay off.

Now standing before the crowd, Ororo had a moment of nervousness, wondering if they were doing the right thing. As the opening bars of Heather Headley's song _In My Mind_ played, she threw caution to the wind and song the song with one person in mind.

**_In My Mind_**

_Imagine seeing him on the town  
Holding another hand  
She's starin' me down,  
So I figure that he told her who I am.  
But it don't matter either way,  
What they do or say cause ain't nothin' changed.  
He's standing with her, but his soul is calling out my name._

In my mind, I'll always be his lady.  
In my mind, I'll always be his girl.

Saw his momma just the other day,  
Said he'd been through a spell.  
Had a bad break up, thinks he's on his way up, it's hard to tell.  
She said I think it'd do some good if you called him every now and then.  
You see he's been through some things and I'm thinking he could really use a friend.

In my mind, I'll always be his lady.  
In my mind, I'll always be his girl.  
Only time can tell if I'm his lady.  
But in my mind, I'll always be his girl.

They say if you love something, you've got to let it go.  
And if it comes back, then it means so much more.  
But if it never does, at least you will know,  
That it was something you had to go through to grow.

In my mind, I'll always be his lady.  
In my mind, I'll always be his girl.  
Only time will tell if I'm his lady.  
But in my mind, I'll always be his girl.

Always feel this way about ya,  
Always be your lady,  
In my heart, in my mind.  
In my heart, in my mind.  
In my soul, in my mind.  
Baby you should know,  
You're in my thoughts, in my mind.  
You're in my prayers, in my mind.  
I'll always keep you there.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Ororo opened her eyes as the song faded to see the crowd on their feet, their thunderous applause drowning out the announcer's voice. Her friends rushed over to her and embraced her.

"Girl, you brought the house down," Alana said as they made their way off stage, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I," Ororo said.

"Kiy, you guys rocked the house," Steve exclaimed, giving Kiy an air kiss. Steve was one of the show's organizer.

"Thanks Steve. What do you think our chances are?" Kiy asked, knowing that Steve wouldn't say anything.

"My lips are sealed but you guys did a great job!"

Ten minutes later, the girls hugged one another again. They made it to the top five. They were up first and their song of choice was Jennifer Hudson's _Where You At?_ with Kiy singing lead.

Ororo could not believe it when she heard their group's name announced over the loud speaker as the winners. She still couldn't believe it when they came out with the large fake check and took a picture. She was still in shock as she stood in the middle of the stage with her friends beside her as the opening bars of Jennifer Hudson's _Invisible_ came on.

_Invisible_

_Seems like I'm not here  
It's like I don't mean nothing  
Like glass unclear  
Almost like you can see straight through me  
I got questions but no answers  
So tired of being confused and I  
Don't wanna stay right here and I  
Gotta find my wings and fly_

[Chorus:]  
I gotta find me another way  
Cause I don't wanna stay another day  
Time for a change in my mind  
I'v opened my eyes I'm changing my life  
And now I'm gonna live my life for me  
Cause this ain't how it's supposed to be  
No more standing in the back of the line  
Cause I'm invisible for the last time

Why can't you see me  
Do I really even matter  
You changed me completely  
And I remember how it used to be  
I got question what's the lesson  
I'm tired of being confused and I'm  
I'm gonna take my chance and fly  
I'm taking back my life

[Chorus]

This can't be it for me  
This can't be all I'm made for  
And all my time wasted in this life  
It's my time to shine  
No more feeling insufficient  
I'm gonna make my own decisions  
It don't matter what you can or cannot see  
I'm doing this for me

[Chorus]

Can you see me  
I know you see me  
No more standing in the back of the line  
Cause I'm invisible for the last time

Ororo could still hear the roaring crowd in her ears as she made her way to room early that morning. The Talent Show participants and organizers ended the night at the local club, partying until as they say the break of dawn.

As she neared her room, she pulled out her cell phone and saw that she had several missed calls. Before she could key in her phone password, she got a call. The caller ID read – Wireless Caller.

"Hello," she answered, opening her door.

"Hey Ro," Logan replied.

_A/N: Lyrics from the song retrieved from azlyrics. In My Mind: song written by Drew and Shannon; Where You At: song written by Robert Kelly; Invisible: song written by Tiffany Fred, Steven Russell, & the Underdogs._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three years had passed since Logan's last conversation with Ororo. After congratulating her on her win in the Talent Show, their conversation became strained. Though Ororo enjoyed hearing his voice, it also served as a painful reminder. Sensing her desire to get off the phone, Logan told her he would call her again later. But he had yet to make that call.

What could he say? Somehow, he didn't think saying "I'm sorry" would be enough after he basically left her for another woman. Now, he's the one being left.

After three and half years, Jean decided she couldn't do it anymore and left him, headed back into the arms of her ex, Scott Summers. Before Logan knew it, they were married and off on their honeymoon in the French Rivera. The funny thing was he was more upset about what he did to Ororo than he was about Jean leaving.

The writing had been on the wall about his relationship with Jean for a long time. Even so, he couldn't stomach breaking another heart and decided to tough it out. And tough it out he did. Logan spent most of his time appeasing and catering to Jean's wishes. They did whatever she wanted to do, how she wanted to do it and when she wanted to do it. Logan shunned all his friends and had to mend the fence with his mother on several occasions who hated Jean a passion. Ultimately, Logan realized that Jean was trying to change him into a person more like Scott but he refused.

The final straw came when he decided he wanted to be what she called a "grease monkey." He wanted to transform his love of motorcycles into a business and found that in his hometown, the market was just ripe for the business venture. So with the help of his mom and stepfather and a bank loan, he launched his business, aptly named Two Wheels. He envisioned a showroom that displayed the newest makes of the various models but he also wanted a shop that specialized in customizing and servicing all bikes.

Jean, feeling neglected due to Logan's long hours at work, decided that enough was enough and left him a Dear John letter, placed atop of the last beer in the fridge. Tired from his 10th straight day at the shop, Logan saw the note and tossed it in the trash after reading it, thinking good riddance.

That was six months ago. Logan had spent the time after her departure focused on building his business. Now things had started to look up and Logan had a bit more free time to do things other than work.

The first thing on his to do list was to spend some time with his mother. He could not have made it through the last few months without her. Without being asked, she volunteered to keep his house clean, except his bedroom, saying that his private space was not for her eyes, and made sure that his fridge was stocked with food.

Because of this, he figured he would call her and his stepfather and invite them out to dinner to say thanks. Dressed and ready to go, Logan picked up his phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Hello," the person said, the one whose voice he would never forget.

"Ro?"

"Yes. Hey Logan," Ororo replied.

"Hey. Long time no talk too. How you been?" he said smoothly, getting over his shock quickly.

"Pretty good. I know, it has been a long time. About four years?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that. So you in town for a visit?" Logan asked.

"Oh, didn't you Mama Shelia tell you? I'm moving back home in a few weeks. I'm in town for the next two days to get things sorted out with the house and some other stuff. Oh, hold on a sec.," Ororo said, pulling the phone away so she could talk to someone in the background, "Sorry. Mama Shelia said to ask if you were available to come over for dinner. She's over here cooking up a storm. She asked me to give you a call but you beat me to the punch."

"And to think, I was calling to invite her and John out to dinner. That woman just can't sit still," he told her.

"That's Mama Shelia for you. So are you free for dinner?"

"Free and clear. I'll see you guys in 30 minutes," he said.

"Okay, see you then," Ro said, about to hang up.

"Hey Ro?" Logan said, hurriedly.

"Yes?"

"Welcome home."

Exactly 27 minutes later, Logan walked into his mother's house bearing gifts. He figured that this may be an opportunity for him to set things right with Ro so he wanted to surprise her with a gift.

Opening the door and stepping inside, Logan's mouth started to water at the delectable smells coming from the kitchen. His mom's passion was cooking and she took advantage of every opportunity to do so. She saved her heavy duty cooking for special occasions and by the smell of things, this was a special occasion.

Logan followed the sound of laughter and found himself in the kitchen, watching his mother and Ororo working side by side, transferring food into serving dishes. He stood there a moment, watching the two interact and laugh, enjoying their easygoing relationship.

His mom still served as Ororo's guardian and treated her like the daughter she never had. She was very angry with him when he broke things off with Ororo. They had a big blow up one day and decided afterward that they would not talk about Ororo, unless truly necessary. They had kept their word so he was totally in the dark about her move back to town.

Having time over the last few months to really think about it, he hoped that with her back in town, he would have an opportunity to rekindle at least a friendship with her.

Clearing his throat, he startled them.

"Boy, don't do that," his mom said, her hand hovering over her chest, as she walked over to him, and swatted him with the towel in her hand, "You're gonna give me a heart attack."

Chuckling, he leaned down and gave his mom a hug and kiss. "It's good to see you, son. You're a bit thin but we will fix that," Shelia told him, looking over her shoulder at Ororo, "Ro, look what the cat dragged in. Come over and give the man a hug."

Wiping her hands on a towel, she smiled as she walked over to him. "Hey Logan. You look good," she whispered in his ear.

"You too. It's good to see you, Ro," he told her, enjoying the feel of her body against his. After they parted, he pulled the bouquets from behind his back.

"Ro, these are for you," he said handing a bouquet to Ro.

Logan could see the shocked look on her face as she looked down at the tropical flower bouquet, bursting with color.

"Thank you, Logan. They're beautiful," Ro said, bring the bouquet to her nose and taking a deep whiff, her eyes finding his over the flowers.

Logan wasn't prepared for the butterflies in his stomach when Ororo's eyes met his. Tearing his eyes away, he looked over at his mom and gave her the other bouquet.

"Oh, thank you baby! These will go nicely on the table. Come on, everybody. Time to eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan leaned on the banister, enjoying the night air and savoring one of his Cuban cigars. The night turned out better than he expected. The conversation was light and engaging. He found himself staring at Ororo a few times, still not believing that she was back. During the conversation, he learned that she would be staying with his mom and stepfather until she returned to New York.

As the night progressed, feelings he thought were long gone resurfaced, causing him to remember happier times with her and even the feel of her body against his during their brief hug. Affected by the feelings the thoughts were creating, Logan retreated to the porch after being shooed away from clean up duty by his mom and John. His desire to smoke a cigar was a good cover to explain his need to go outside. He really needed to remove himself from Ro's presence so he could get his thoughts together.

At home in the darkness, Logan opted to leave the porch light off. After about 10 minutes, he heard the door open.

"Feel like some company?" Ororo asked, stepping through the door and pulling it closed behind her.

"Sure, long as the smoke doesn't bother you."

"Nope. Living in New York, you get use to stuff like that," she said, taking a seat in the porch swing, "Still like the night, I see?"

"Yeah, there's nothing like it," he said, putting out the fire of the half smoked cigar by rubbing it against the cement pole. Tucking it away, Logan joined her on the swing and they sat in silence, watching the night sky.

After a few minutes, Ororo spoke. "Early morning is still my favorite time of the day. Everything is quiet and it's in that quiet that my mind is at peace. Then I'm able to plan out my day or find a solution to an issue that's bothering me," she volunteered, still staring out at the starry sky, "It was on one of those morning that I realized that, though I had everything I have ever asked for, there was still one thing missing."

Logan waited for her to continue her thought. When she didn't, he asked, "So what was missing?"

"Home," she replied easily, slipping her feet from her shoes and pulling her feet up on the swing like she had countless times when they were younger.

"That the reason you moving back?" he asked, gently rocking the chair.

Feeling the movement, Ororo looked over at him and smiled.

"What can I say, old habits die hard," Logan said, responding to her silent question.

"Yes, they do. Another reason to come back home," she said, answering but not answering his question, "Mama Shelia told me you started your own business. How's it going?"

"It's tough and tiresome but worth it. The first three months were the hardest and then things started looking up. Now we're doing really well. We have 20 employees and several high-end customization orders," Logan replied, happy to have someone to talk to about his business other than his mother and stepfather.

"Two Wheels right?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"Yeap. You have a bike you want customized?" he asked jokingly, knowing that as a kid, she refused to ride one.

"Maybe. Who knows, I might want to buy one soon, since I know where I can get one at a good price," she said making Logan laugh as she glanced at him.

Chuckling, Logan told her, "Come on down. The owner will personally see to it that you're happy with your purchase."

"That's good to hear because that's what I'm striving for – happiness," she said, dropping her feet back to the floor and slipping on her shoes.

"You going in?" he asked, hating that she was leaving.

"Yeap, I have to get up early tomorrow," she replied, as he stopped the swing and steadied it so she could stand.

"What you doing tomorrow night?" he asked, taking a chance as he stood, watching as she made her way to the front door.

"Not much. Just hanging out here. Why?"

"I figured since you've been away for a while, we could get you reacquainted with the city. You game?"

"Only if you bring your bike," she replied, opening the screendoor and looking over her shoulder at him, smiling at his shocked look.

"Since when you ride bikes?" he asked, leaning against the banister, facing her.

"Things changes as much as they stay the same. Nite, Logan," Ororo said secretively, before entering the house.

Smiling to himself, Logan looked out in the night once more, going over their conversation in his head. Pushing off the banister, Logan got the feeling that he might have another shot with Ororo.

Heading inside to tell his folks goodnight, he hoped he was reading their interactions correctly. _And this time_, he thought, _he won't mess it up_.

"And where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Shelia asked Ororo, as she entered Ororo's room.

"I have a date," she replied smiling as she putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Would I happen to know the person you're going out with?" Shelia asked, sitting behind her on the bed.

"Why yes, you should know him. You gave birth to him," Ororo told her, winking at her through the mirror and making her laugh.

"You know, he still loves you," Shelia told her.

"Really? He had a strange way of showing it," Ororo said, all of the mirth disappearing from her tone, as she stood and went over to stand in front of Shelia, "Zip me, please."

"Don't I know it but look at the situation like this," she began, zipping her up, "If he had not done it, where would you two be today? As painful as that time was for you and him, I know that it happened for a reason. And that was so both of you could go out and experience the world before you settled down in your life together."

"You make it sound like we are meant to be together," Ororo replied, slipping her leather jacket on over her leather pantsuit. She bought them especially for her evening out. She wanted to leave a lasting impressing.

"Baby, let me tell you something," Shelia said, taking her hand and forcing her to stop. Patting the place beside her, she turned so she could face her. "As the person who has been on the outside watching you and him over the years, I can honestly tell you that your lives were meant to be intertwined. Now, don't write this off as the ramblings of an old, nosy woman, but as a mother who knows her children. The love you have for each other is deeper than the both of you realize. This small break that you had was done so that you can have a taste of the outside world. From where I'm standing, the taste that the both of you had wasn't too your liking and so you are turning back to the one thing that made you happy - each other."

"So," Shelia said, patting Ororo's hand and standing, "I do think you and him are meant to be together. You mark my words, you guys will be married before the end of the year."

"I seriously doubt that one Mama Shelia," Ororo called after the older woman as she exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The evening out with Logan turned out better than she thought. Worried that it would be awkward, Ororo found herself laughing a lot and enjoying his company. Logan was a complete gentlemen and she could tell that he had picked up a few tips on how to treat a lady along the way. He was considerate, thoughtful, patient, and gentle. He made sure that she was comfortable and made her feel like she was the only girl in the room. By the end of the evening, their interactions felt like the last few years never happened.

Though she was having a good time, she tried not to get too caught in the moment of the night. That proved to be hard for her, especially considering that he was still the only person she had truly loved.

Logan coasted the bike down the quiet street to avoid getting an earful from his mother's neighbors via his mom about his bike. Pulling up in the driveway, he leaned back and held out his hand to help Ororo off.

Taking off the helmet, she handed it to him before running her fingers through her windblown hair.

Looking up at the house, she realized she wasn't ready for the night to end.

"I'm not ready to go in yet. Want to come up and join me on the porch?" she asked, hoping he didn't have an early day tomorrow.

"A man would be out of his mind to pass up an invite like that," he said, after taking off his helmet. Securing it on the hook, near the handle bar, Logan got off and took her hand, helping her up the steps.

Logan still held her hand as they sat on the porch swing. After a few minutes, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, cradling it in both of his.

Feeling the brush of his lips on her hand, she looked over at him and their eyes met as he kissed it again. Smiling, Ororo broke the eye contact and looked back toward the road.

"I had a great time tonight," Logan told her, still holding her hand.

"So did I. You really know how to show a girl a good time," she teased him, looking over at him.

"I try," he began, "I was surprised when you said you wanted to take the bike. Since when do you ride?"

"You want the long answer or short one?" Ororo asked, looking over at him.

"I'm not tired. Are you?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied.

"Okay, well I can hang as long as you can," he replied.

Taking a deep breath, Ororo decided to tell him the full truth. "After graduation, life became a roller coaster ride," she began, slipping off her shoes and getting comfortable, "Still reeling from our breakup and feeling alone, I threw myself into my work and before I knew it, two years had passed and I didn't have much to show for it. Though working is optional, I did because otherwise, I wouldn't have an excuse to leave the house. I didn't date or hang out with friends because I didn't really have any to speak of, so it was just me against the world." Smiling sadly, she stood and walked over to the banister, needing to put space between herself and Logan.

"Ro, I," Logan started, standing.

Ororo put her hand up to stop his words and advance, knowing that if they were to move pass the past, then she had to get her feelings off her chest.

Without looking back at him, she continued, "I spent New Year's Eve crying my eyes out about the sad lot that was my life. I decided that I was tired of crying and feeling sorry for myself, the sad little broken hearted orphan girl. So I made up my mind then to step out on faith and live life again."

Turning to face him and taking in the sad look on his face, she continued, "So to answer your question, I figured there was no one better to take me on my first motorcycle ride than the man who was trained by my father…the man I love."

"You don't mean that, Ro," he said.

She walked to him and took his hands, encouraging him to stand. "Logan, why would I stand here and bear my soul, and tell you I'm still in love with you and not mean it?"

"How can forgive me after what I put you through?" he asked.

"Once I got past the pain and anger I felt, I was able to forgive you. When that happened, I was able to do what the Good Book says…"

"The Good Book?" he asked.

"Let's just say I needed help in the forgiving department and there was only one Person who could help me," she said, causing him to smile, "So like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…"

Logan chuckled quietly, making her smile, "Love always hopes and perseveres. Love is patient and kind. I never stopped loving you, Logan. I tried, I truly did but I remembered something."

"The promise," he said.

"Yes," she said, touching the side of his face and wiping away the tear that slid down his cheek, "Our promise to..."

He lifted his hand and touched the side of her face, another tear sliding down his cheek, "Give each other our hearts."

"Yes," she said before kissing him. Logan responded and deepened the kiss. When the kiss ended, they held each other for a long time, healing each other's pain with the balm of their shared love.

True to her mother's word, Ororo stood admiring herself in her wedding gown in the full length mirror. She turned to the left, then to the right to see her how dress looked. Adjusting her veil, she gazed at her reflection. As a knock sounded at the door, she lower the edges of her veil, mentally saying goodbye to Ororo Munroe and hello to Mrs. James Logan Howlett.


End file.
